


Fractured

by Papyarus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse (Mentioned but not actually happening), Broken Bones, Gen, Head Injury, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papyarus/pseuds/Papyarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undyne arrives at the skeleton’s house at what may or may not be a bad time, depending on how you look at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractured

“Holy SHIT, Pap…”

This wasn’t supposed to happen. 

Undyne wasn’t supposed to visit. No one was supposed to visit-

[why would they they all hate you papyrus they all know]

-Sans was supposed to be gone all afternoon, no one was supposed to find him like this.

Papyrus shivered, the panic setting in. Tiny, leftover shards of bone rattled in his skull. He couldn’t imagine he looked good, right now- with at least three massive fractures in his skull, hairline cracks extending from each, like reaching tendrils. He also doubted the blue sheen had died from his eyes and fingertips- or that the expression on his face had faded, the one that always accompanied these manic fazes.

A vacant, wide eyed stare, focused on nothing. 

Though now they were forced to focus on Undyne, whose shock morphed to rage. “What… who did this to you??!” She grabbed his shoulders, roughly but not without tenderness. She was concerned. She had every right to be concerned. 

God, what could he even say?

“Undyne, PL-PLEASE… There’s nothing to-”

“DON’T GIVE ME THAT SHIT, PAPYRUS??? I don’t care who did this, don’t try to cover it up-” Undyne paused, a snarl forming, her fins down. “Oh my god. If it was Sans, I swear- you come with me, we’re getting you out of-”

If he’d had a stomach, it would have lurched. 

Papyrus forced himself out of her grip. Shivering, again. "NO! NO, NO, /NO/, UNDYNE, PLEASE. IT WASN’T SANS, IT’D NEVER BE SANS, I…“ Oh god. If he didn’t explain, she’d think it was his brother, she’d try to take him away from him, the only good thing he had, he couldn’t- "It was... I-I did it. Undyne, please, PLEASE, don’t blame Sans, I…”

“You…” Her gills flashed. Speechless. And at that, Papyrus could no longer keep tears from leaking out of his eyesockets. 

“Pl-please, don’t blame him, it’s. I... no one was-" 

"Paps-"

"-I d-didn’t want you to know, or h-him, or anyone... it’s all my fault, I’m sorry, I’m s-sorry, I’m just- I c-couldn’t-” Hyperventilating, now, words coming out strangled. 

“Papyrus…” Undyne had never been the best at comforting others when they hurt. But by god, could she try. 

His bones were cool to the touch, and she noticed now how frail they were- hollow, like a birds'. She hugged him close, careful not to be too rough. 

How many times had they snapped? Undyne didn’t want to know. She just wanted Papyrus to be ok. 

It didn’t look like that’d be any time soon. She stared at the bone fragments on the floor, as Papyrus apologized against her. 

Most of it was incoherent, but she listened all the same. He sounded like he needed someone to listen.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not even the only time I've written about Papyrus doing this to himself. There's another one I might post later, with Frisk. And I have other ideas, half written. 
> 
> ... God, /why/ did my main coping mechanism for my worst thoughts and urges, become this fucking skeleton.
> 
> Also this thing is like a month old, and was written partially during a mental breakdown, so if it feels a bit rushed, well. Unsurprising!


End file.
